This invention relates generally to high speed turning tools, and more particularly concerns the design of metal turning tools.
There is need for tools capable of fitting over work shanks on shafts, and which may be characterized as rugged and non-clogging as respects chip discharge, and as having multiple cutting edges. Prior tools lack the unusual features of construction and mode of operation of the tool described herein, including high cutting speed, and which eliminates the problem of chip clogging.